Behind a Pair of Sunglasses All rights reserved
by lightbulb1010
Summary: The sequel to Behind a Pair of Sunglasses, Behind a Pair of Sunglasses; All rights reserved. You need to read the first one otherwise this one won't make any sense. Bella and Edward Cullen are happy in their newlywed life and are facing all their new troubles - the media, life in general and future plans - together now. 'You're mine and only mine, all rights reserved,'


**Chapter 1: The Honeymoon Phase  
BPOV**

_"__The honeymoon phase is an amazing thing. You love each other and feel like nothing can break your relationship. You don't care about the stupid little things the other does or doesn't do what you normally would tell them to do, or leave. You ignore it because you love them._

_Then the first two years come around and things start to change. Those little things about each other start to annoy you. He leaves the toilet seat up, she doesn't tidy her side of the bed, those kinds of things. Things you could live with, but are never resolved because you probably lack communication._

_Then after three years, maybe you think, 'you know what will help our marriage?' 'What dear?' 'A baby. Let's have one. Or two Or three.' 'Okay, let's!'_

_And then you have a baby. Or two. Or three._

_First was a baby girl. She was sweet and quiet. Never cried and never screamed into the wee hours of the morning. She would be the perfect big sister._

_For the terror twins. Never having planned on those little tikes to get there at the same time, you weren't prepared for all the noise and trouble they would bring with them. Two times the clothes, two times the bottles, two times the diapers. Everything times two! But you love them anyway._

_Then the next four or five years are fine. You got to spend all your time with the little ones and watch them grow up before your very eyes. But now it's time for school. Your little girl is still little, but getting smarter every day._

_She can hear and understand all the conversations you have with each other and starts to ask questions. 'Why do you and dad fight so much?' 'Do you and mom hate each other?' 'Are you going to get a divorce? Joyce's mom and dad got a divorce. It's not so bad Joyce says,' Your little girl says._

_You are shocked and try to keep your bickering to a minimum when the kids are around. The twins are now eight years old and ask for a big slumber party and for all of their friends to come over. Of course, you say yes. Not being able to tell them apart, you accidentally hand your kids the wrong gift, but they laugh it off and switch them around._

_Your little girl, now really not little anymore, is in her first year of Junior High and is asked to a party. You say she can go, he says she can't. First, she fights with her dad, then you fight with him and then you still say she can go._

_He lost._

_After your tenth year of marriage, you have found solutions to your marital problems. You have separate bedspreads, one parent takes the twins to karate while the other takes your daughter to Basketball. You try to avoid each other as much as possible. It works._

_For a short while._

_But birthday dinners, belt ceremonies and basketball games are visited together. To your dismay. You sit in the stands as he stands by the sideline, coaching her. You see your daughter dunk the winning point into the hoop and her whole team lifts her up. He turns and his smile is as big as yours of pride for your baby girl and for a split second you remember why all of this is so important._

_You love him. You know he loves you. You two both love your children even more. This is why you started this promise. Those vows are important because when life gets in the way of your plans, you remember the love that pulled you two together."_

I chuckle as I remember Emmett's best man speech at our wedding. It made us laugh and then cry, he got a smack from his lovely wife, Rose for saying things that resembled their private life a lot. Mentioning their baby girl and then the twin boys they had 2 years later.

Edward looked so handsome in his suit and I tried so very hard to keep my tears at bay to not mess up my make-up. Our honeymoon was romantic, sweet and just absolutely perfect for us. It has been 6 months since that magical week and we were still as happy as ever. 'A Honeymoon Phase' is what they call it. 'It won't last' is what they say. That's just mean.

Sitting in our beautiful apartment building we lived in together now I decided to watch the wedding video that Jasper had made for us for free. My rolled-up script lied on my sweatpants-clad knee. I was studying my lines for the first two episodes of the new season of the show I was filming; Sunny Side Up. It was funny to see the little child actors grow up from little rascals to teenagers.

Mari was already a 14-year-old teenager when we started and now almost 17, but all the other kids are still very much growing. Freddie was now 14, Tallon 13, Amelia 9 and little Joe now almost 7. When I film with them it's such a joy. They never fail to make me laugh.

I was especially excited about this season because my character, Georgia was meeting a few possible suitors. The internet was going crazy with which actor was going to play the lucky man and what kind of character he would be.

The key in the lock was a lovely sound in the empty apartment and I waited for the cute kiss Edward would give me every time he came home after me. I felt it and I smiled. "There he is," I mused.

Edward chuckled and scooted next to me on the couch. "Aw, you watching us on the happiest day of our life?" He teased me. Picking me up by my knees he lifted me into his lap and we leaned back, cuddling together.

I felt around the couch for the remote and went back to the start. "See? You look so handsome!" I gushed. "I can't believe I married Edward Cullen!"

Feeling him laugh under me his stubbly beard tickled my ear as he breathed his answer: "You better believe it, Mrs. Cullen," He smirked. "Or pick up a magazine from a few months back. It should have some more information over _our _wedding," He scoffed.

Edward was getting more and more agitated with the media lately and I get it. They don't leave us alone when we're doing.. well.. anything! I went to the hairdresser last week and saw a very good snapshot of my new haircut on Twitter when I got home that afternoon. They even got into the studios a few months back! Carlisle and Jared had to hire even more surveillance to keep everyone safe.

"I know.." A sweet kiss on his chin became a full-on make-out session and after a good fifteen minutes I sat up, straddling his lap. My hands cupped his face and I kissed him again. "Mom asked if she could come over tonight with dad for dinner. Is that alright?"

Edward smiled. After mom had apologized again when she was sober I started forgiving her more and more and after a while, Edward came around too. "Sure. What time are they coming?"

"I don't know. She didn't say. Probably around 5-ish," Edward checked his watch. "So that gives us what? A full hour?" I murmured. Shimmying up his chest he placed his hands onto my waist. My arms found the back of his neck and my fingers wound up into his messy mop of hair.

"It indeed does, Beautiful. What are you thinking?"

I smiled and kissed him deeply, pushing back into the couch. "Is that good enough of an explanation for you, Edward?"

"Yes dear!" He picked me up and carried me all the way up to our bedroom. I really hope mom and dad don't decide to come earlier.


End file.
